


And They Were Soulmates

by fencesittervamp



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, jesse and rory are on my mind 24/7, jesse has a soft spot, rory is baby, rosy is their ship name, the main gang isn't mentioned much btw, this takes place during the party in the movie btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencesittervamp/pseuds/fencesittervamp
Summary: Rory is invited to a grand senior party when he visits Gamer Town after school. What he doesn't know is that the person who indirectly invited him has developed somewhat of an obsession for him. Out of care, of course.At the party, Rory wanders off into a quieter part of the house and meets someone who will change his life forever.
Relationships: Rory Keaner/Jesse Black
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	And They Were Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!! This is my first fic ever and of course it's for the ship I invented.
> 
> Just a heads up, I assigned a few songs to certain scenes so I strongly advise you to play the songs mentioned in the story unless that creates problems for you. Okay, you can read now.
> 
> p.s. the "second chapter" will be an epilogue + follow me on twitter @bangchanns

Some generic rock pop song is blasting over the speakers. People way too old to be high school seniors are dancing and mingling all around the property. There’s a girl sucking on another girl’s neck in the corner and it doesn’t seem like she’s stopping anytime soon. Right in the center of the grandiose living room, there are about a dozen macho guys playing beer pong, of course there are.

I wish Ethan and Benny were here, Rory thought. He had just gotten off of the phone with them. He’s now lounging on a brown leather chair, gazing at the scene before him. They are seriously missing out. If he hadn’t been at Gamer Town earlier that day, then he wouldn’t be at the most slamming party in town.

A seemingly nerdy blonde girl walked right in front of him to get to the kitchen.

“Wh- Hey! Aren’t you the one that’s supposed to be babysitting Ethan tonight?” Rory exclaimed and reached out to the girl.

The girl looked back at him in confusion, and then in annoyance.

“Yes, and aren’t you a freshman? How did you even get in here? Also, I think my friend Sarah has gotten it taken care of. She gets the money. I get to hang with the cool seniors. It’s a win win.”

“Yes, I am a freshman,” Rory replied smugly. “A freshman who got the attention of the house owner!”

“You got invited by the house owner?!? Who is it?”

“I don’t know… _but_ there’s gonna be some main event happening later so I’m sure he’ll be the center of attention then!”

“If he’s hot, I call dibs on him later. You can be a wallflower like the freshman you are.”

The girl was about to continue her walk to the kitchen before Rory pestered her again. “Wait! Hey! What’s your name, again?”

“Erica!” She screams over the loud music, walking away.

* * *

Jesse wanders around his house aimlessly until he finds Gord. He’s thankful that he found him since he has been having second thoughts on the human his followers recruited. The human, apparently named Rory, has too much of a brightness in him. Jesse’s been eyeing the puny human ever since he stepped into the house. Far enough and sly enough. Looking away or speeding away whenever the human looked in his direction.

Most of the time, the humans his followers invited were.. like… average? They would dance like an average person would. They would mingle with some people that they didn’t know were vampires. Some of them were also wallflowers. That all would change when their annual fledgling ceremony began. The only difference—no, two differences—this time was that he knew the fledglings personally and he has a soft spot for the human.

It’s so stupid, too. That human is so stupid. He calls every girl there “babe” and shamelessly flirts with them. He dances stupid dances. He’s currently lounging on a leather chair after being on the phone with someone. He just radiates “too good for this world” energy and he doesn’t deserve to be a snack, a victim to this terrible “monstrous” world.

Fuck. The guy just looked at him. Of course, Jesse broke his gaze as soon as he did.

He brings his attention back to Gord. They’re both leaning on the back wall of the living room.

“Dude! Pay fucking attention to me!” Gord snaps.

“Huh, what?”

“I was just saying that taking that unnecessary step of getting a human substitute for the fledgling ceremony is exactly that: _unnecessary_. Why couldn’t you just let that blond nerd be the victim? He’s just another hu-”

“He’s not just another human!” Jesse yells at Gord, gaining attention from the vampires around them.

Gord looks at him with confusion. He’s never seen his leader defend human life.

Jesse glares around the room in order to intimidate anyone who looked at him weirdly. Trying to be more on the down low, he repeats, “He’s not just another human… Just.. let me take care of him.”

“Okay, but after this personal 219 vampires shit? I’m out. I can’t follow someone who apparently has a soft spot for humanity now.”

* * *

After he gives a speech about the fledgling ceremony, the overall plan, and checks to see that the human substitute was still okay; he tracks down the human. The human is alone in the pantry room, far away from the main party. He didn’t even turn off the lights so the room is dim. Jesse put up signs over doors and in front of hallways people couldn’t enter. Of course, this human couldn’t care less and just explored the house regardless.

Jesse watches from the entrance. The guy doesn’t notice. He brushes his fingers over the selection of chips, and sodas, and beer, until he finally realizes he wants chips and goes to take a bag of Hot Cheetos.

“Do you have permission to do that?” Jesse asks.

The human jumps and retracts his hand. He turns back and quickly replies, “Oh! I wasn’t doing anything. I didn’t know I had to ask for permission. You’re probably friends with the owner so of course you would know. I’ll just leave and get back to the party now!”

The human tries to leave frantically but Jesse grabs his wrist to pull him back into the room. Wait, fuck, he’s too close to Jesse now. And _what_ is that amazing scent? And.. oh. They’ve been staring into each other’s eyes for way too long now. The human looks confused but entranced. Probably because Jesse’s vampiric abilities have gone haywire after he lost sense of reality.

“I’m sorry… I… I’m sorry.” Jesse softly whispered. A few more seconds of silence passed by and the human looks even more confused after snapping out of the trance. “I’m the owner of the house, by the way. You can have the chips if you want. I didn’t mean to startle you.”

They’re still so close to each other, and Jesse is still holding onto the human’s wrist.

“No, it’s okay. I don’t want the chips that bad. I was just… uhh.. checking it out.”

Silence, again. Jesse sighs. He releases the wrist and raises both of his hands to cup the human’s face. “Do you know why you’re here?”

The human takes a second to remember why. “Yeah, those guys at Gamer Town told me if I wanted to be the only freshman to be at the senior party. I said yes, of course. Who wouldn’t like to be at a party full of hot girls and guys...”

Jesse’s eyes widen. _Fuck… he likes guys…_

“I apologize, I sent those guys to find a person to be one of our ‘guests of honor’ at tonight’s party. But.. when I saw you having so much fun and being ridiculous around my house I just couldn’t do that to you. I had my guys find someone else.”

“Why? Isn’t being the ‘guest of honor’ a good thing?”

“Not for this particular party, no.”

“Oh. Then why do you have me here with you.”

“Because you smell good.”

The human looks weirded out and starts to leave again. Jesse pulls him back, again.

“Wait, I’m sorry that was weird to say… Let’s start over. Hi, I’m Jesse Black.”

The human looks so done with his presence but he grins and replies, “Hi, I’m Rory Keaner.” The cute human, Rory, smiles.

“Hi, Rory Keaner.” Jesse gazes at Rory with smouldering eyes. “Do you… want to know why I said what I said about your scent?”

Rory looks at the ground to think and looks back up at him again. “Sure, why not?”

“I’m a vampire,” Jesse starts, pausing to see the reaction from the cute human but it garnered no reaction, “I sent those guys to find a good victim to tonight’s fledgling ceremony. Fledglings are people who have been bitten but have not drank blood yet. They complete their transition by drinking blood. I had my girl Sarah bit. She was supposed to drink your blood.”

It was now Rory’s eye’s turn to widen.

“B- _but_! Remember, I got someone to substitute. I didn’t want to get you hurt.”

Rory pulls back his wrist from Jesse’s hands and folds his arms. “Why do you care whether I get hurt or not? Am I not just another human to you? I’m sure you’ve had ceremonies like this before. What makes me special?”

He’s pouting now. Great. As if he couldn’t get more adorable and innocent.

Jesse softly says, “I saw you basically being happiness and craziness incarnate out there. You radiate some type of energy I couldn’t detach myself from. Most of the past intended victims are just boring, average party goers. You, however, I couldn’t let you be the poor human who got fed on during a vampire ceremo-”

“Do you want to do it?” Rory cut him off, all of a sudden. Jesse’s bewildered.

“Do what?”

“Bite me. You said I smelled good earlier. No other vampire looked at me weird so it must just be you that noticed my scent.”

_Shit._ No other vampire picked up his scent? There’s only one way that could happen. Soulmates.

He never believed in that concept. From his hundreds of years on this earth, he’s come across a few vampires, witches, and other magical beings that spread the gospel of vampires having soulmates—whether they’re human or not. The scent of a soulmate’s blood, the scent of their overall being is attractive to one vampire and one vampire only. Each vampire has their own soulmate. And there’s only one ever; it’s not generational. Of course, Jesse’s soulmate had to be some puny, nerdy, freshman.

“You’re letting me bite you?”

“Yeah, my blood must be special to you or something. Does it hurt much?”

“It only hurts if I don’t bite with the intent of turning you-“

“Turn me.”

_What the fuck is this kid saying?_

“Woah woah, what? Are you crazy? You want to stop aging at your young age just so I can drink your blood and you don’t feel pain? No. No! I’m not doing that.”

“Dude, relax. Just fucking do it. I’m a loser at school anyways. At least, this way, I can live without putting in the effort to ever matter.”

“You can be someone without being a vampire. I’m not going to-“

Rory then grabs Jesse and leans in _so_ close. Jesse can’t keep control. His fangs are out. His eyes are glowing blue. He could hear Rory’s blood pumping through his veins. He could smell that pleasurable scent that he couldn’t even begin to describe. He rests his lips on his pale neck and breaths in his scent, trying his best not to give in when Rory might just still be stupid and impulsive.

“Do it.” Rory whispers.

And he does.

He sinks his fangs in and drinks blood that tasted like nothing he had ever drank before. Not even Sarah. He feels Rory tense up and grip the back of his shirt and remembers he’s supposed to be turning him. And he does so. The venom courses through his fangs and into Rory’s neck. Rory moans in… pleasure?

Jesse pulls back to check on Rory’s state but Rory makes a small sound of protest. He’s leaning into Jesse at this point and is embracing him. With the little strength he has left, he mumbles out “Keep going, you fuck.”

And he does. Just for a bit more so there’s enough venom to turn Rory and not fuck with his human body.  
Rory moans some more as Jesse licks the wound to clean it up and heal it. Jesse tries to pull back from his neck no matter how much his vampiric nature wants to drain Rory. Both of their hair are ruffled because of them gripping each other’s hair.

“Hey, look at me, love.” Jesse murmurs.

Rory looks up at him with hooded eyes. Before Jesse could even say anything, Rory reaches up and plants a slow kiss on Jesse’s lips. Before Rory could leave his space, Jesse goes in for another kiss, and another, and another… until they’re both breathless. They lean their foreheads together.

“You okay?” Jesse asks.

“Yeah, I think, you?”

“Yeah.”

“What’s gonna happen now?”

“You’ll need to drink human blood so you can fully be a vampire, or else you’ll get more and more hungry and lose control of yourself.”

“Great.”

“You can probably drink from the substitute towards the end of the night.. which should be soon.”

“Mmhmm…”

Jesse looks in adoration at his new fledgling, wondering how the fuck did he get himself in this situation. Jesse kisses Rory on the forehead and grabs his hand, dragging him out of the dim pantry room finally.


End file.
